Słońce
by Blackisz
Summary: Skoro to właśnie Kuroko wykonał pierwszy krok, to należałoby wziąć za to odpowiedzialność i zaangażować się w ten burzliwy związek przepełniony słońcem i ciepłem / zbiór krótkich fragmentów, które miały - podkreślmy to miały - tworzyć jedną, logiczną całość / w bonusie dorzuciłam nawiązanie do AoMomo / spierdoliłam


„**Słońce"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Dodane z okazji urodzin Kise c: Wiem, że spierdoliłam. Pierwszy raz jestem tak bardzo niezadowolona z efektów swoich wypocin, że aż mnie kurwica strzela – ale niestety przez brak czasu nie mogłam zmienić koncepcji tego one shota no i uparłam się jak głupia, że to musi być akurat KiKuro ._.' Jak widać jednopartówka jest zlepkiem krótkich scenek, które mają tworzyć ze sobą jakąś spójną, logiczną całość – chyba coś mi, kurwa, nie wyszło, heheszky C:  
**

* * *

Pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz mnie pocałowałeś. Byłem wtedy zagubiony niczym małe dziecko. A może nawet bardziej jak dzikie zwierzę zagonione w kąt klatki. Nie wiedziałem co mam o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony, nie byłem tym tak wstrząśnięty jak powinienem, a z drugiej przeraziłem się, gdy w końcu pokazałeś mi swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Byłem przyzwyczajony, że chowasz się za chłodną maską obojętności, której nie ściągałeś nawet przy ogromnej radości jaka towarzyszyła wygranym meczom czy nawet gorzkiemu zirytowaniu podczas porażki. Zawsze roztaczałeś wokół siebie aurę, często bardzo denerwującego, opanowania. Tym niemal stoickim spokojem potrafiłeś zarażać innych. Skoro nigdy nie wiedziałem co tak naprawdę czujesz to nic dziwnego, że ten nagły ruch z twojej strony mną wstrząsnął.

Nie sądziłem, że możesz myśleć o kimkolwiek w ten sposób. Szczególnie, że i ty i ja byliśmy mężczyznami. Dość dziwnego wyboru dokonałeś. Ale teraz jak patrzę na to na przestrzeni dłuższego okresu czasu, to jeśli ty byś nie wykonał pierwszego kroku, ja sam nigdy nie odkryłbym, że mi na tobie zależy. Bo zależy. Tak, chyba tak.

Potem jak ostatni cham zostawiłeś mnie z natłokiem myśli w głowie. Nic nie powiedziałeś. Po prostu, gdy w końcu przestałeś molestować moje usta, zwiałeś bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Myślałem, że cię wtedy zabiję. W pierwszej chwili jedyne co mi przychodziło do głowy to poczochrać ci włosy, zaśmiać się i po prostu uznać to za nieudany kawał. Jednak zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to był rzeczywiście żart. A jeśli nie, to niby co do cholery miałem na to odpowiedzieć? Co prawda, wiele dziewczyn wyznawało mi swoją miłość, którą po prostu chamsko olewałem lub zbywałem płytkimi, kłamliwymi przemowami o niestabilności młodzieńczego charakteru i bólu jaki mogę im przez to zadać. Jednak z tobą było inaczej. Nie mogłem tak po prostu zostawić tego bez słowa i cholera, chyba rzeczywiście nie potrafiłem ci odmówić.

Nawet pewnie sobie nie zdajesz sprawy, jak bardzo nurtował mnie ten chory problem. Nie sypiałem dobrze przez dobre dwa tygodnie, aż w końcu postanowiłem z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Miałem dość wszelkich wątpliwości, które nagromadziły się w mojej przeciążonej kombinowaniem łepetynie. Kiedy miałem już zasypać cię miliardem pytań, które sobie wcześniej wypisałem na kartce, z moich ust nie mógł wydobyć się ani jeden dźwięk. Po prostu patrzyłem się na twoją wyczekującą, łagodną twarz i nie mogłem nic z siebie wydusić. Widząc moją nagłą niemoc, uśmiechnąłeś się lekko i ścisnąłeś za dłoń. Wtedy kompletnie nie panując nad sobą, zadałem najgłupsze pytanie jakie mogłem. Co tak naprawdę tobą kieruje. A ty odparłeś prosto z mostu, że mnie kochasz.

Myślałem, że zwariuję.

Tym jednym słowem zburzyłeś mój cały dotychczasowy świat. Dopiero potem z ich gruzów zaczęło się odbudowywać nowe, lepsze jutro. Czemu lepsze? Bo stałeś się jego nieodłączną częścią.

... rany, to brzmi jak jakaś kiczowata komedia romantyczna.

* * *

Jasnoniebieskie oczy przez chwilę złowrogo błyszczały, by po chwili ponownie zmatowieć. Z powagą schował swój telefon do kieszeni spodni, a ja z całej siły próbowałem zachować powagę. Nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło, przez co Tetsuya sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która za chwilę mi celowo przywali tak mocno, że się z podłogi za szybko nie pozbieram.

- Zabawne.

- No nie bocz się na mnie. Fotka jest urocza.

- Jakoś widok mojego prawie całkowicie roznegliżowanego ciała...

- Ojej, przecież masz majtki!

- To niezręczne wiedzieć, że masz tego typu zdjęcia na komórce. I na dodatek bezwstydnie mi je wysyłasz.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, widząc jak nerwowo bawi się słomką od waniliowego shake`a. Wydawał się być czymś bardzo podirytowany mimo tego, że jak zwykle jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Podparłem brodę na łokciu wwiercając w niego pytający wzrok. Nie było sensu zmuszać go do mówienia. Zwykle wystarczyło trochę poczekać, aż mu się język rozplącze.

- Kise – kun – mruknął po chwili i spojrzał mi wymownie na usta.

- Chcesz żebym cię pocałował? – moja brew podjechała jeszcze wyżej.

- Nie. Chciałbym abyś przestał rzucać mi w końcu takie zboczone propozycje.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

- Sam mnie prowokujesz, Kurokocchi.

Posłał mi lekko rozgniewane spojrzenie, a ja bez słowa sięgnąłem po jego dłoń. Delikatnie ją ująłem, głaszcząc kciukiem skórę, po czym ścisnąłem go za palce. Momentalnie odwrócił wzrok, nagle zauważając coś strasznie intrygującego za szybą lokalu. Uśmiechnąłem się, od razu rozpoznając, że jest w tym momencie bardzo zawstydzony. Prawie cztery lata spędzone razem nauczyły mnie rozróżniać wszystkie emocje jakie się w nim kłębiły na podstawie czasami niemal niewidocznych gestów.

Tetsuya po chwili krępującej ciszy, cicho westchnął i wymruczał :

- Wpadniesz potem do mnie?

Zamrugałem kilka razy, zaskoczony jego inicjatywą. Nie sądziłem, że nawet na tak intymnym etapie naszego związku, będzie zdolny do wypowiedzenia tego typu słów. Dzisiaj zupełnie mnie zaskakuje – nie, żebym narzekał na tak miłą odmianę. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i odparłem radośnie :

- Skoro sam mnie zapraszasz, Kurokocchi, to nie mogę odmówić.

- W porządku.

Odwrócił ponownie wzrok w kierunku okna i ścisnął mocno prawie pusty kubek po waniliowym shake`u. Nadal szczerząc się jak głupi do sera, oparłem wygodnie plecy o krzesło, sięgając jednocześnie po niedojedzonego cheeseburgera. Taktownie niczym nie skomentowałem jego lekko zaczerwienionych policzków świadczących o ewidentnym zażenowaniu.

* * *

- Kise, podaj mi szampon.

- Ten, Aominecchi?

- Ta, dzięki... ja pierdolę, ale mały!

- Co...?

- Ale masz małą fujarę! Ile to ma niby centymetrów? Sześć?

- Wredziol! Wcale, że nie jest mały!

- Dokładnie to szesnaście i pół, Aomine – kun.

- Uwah, Tetsu, od kiedy tutaj jesteś!? I co najważniejsze, skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć!?

- Niestety to nie ja wkładam w naszym związku.

- Ojej, Kurokocchiii...!

- Że, kurwa, co? Jak to związek!? Że wy niby razem...!?

- Na to wychodzi.

- Pierdolę, wypisuję się z tego klubu pełnego kryptogejów.

- Spokojnie pedalstwo nie jest zaraźliwe, Aomine – kun.

* * *

Drobne dłonie mocno zacisnął na moich ramionach. Pomimo chuderlawej budowy jak chciał to potrafił wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco siły, by zmusić mnie do gardłowego pomruku pełnego niezadowolenia. Pozwalam mu owinąć ręce wokół mojej szyi i uwiesić się na niej całym ciężarem. Od początku wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy przechodzić do seksu tak szybko, ale Tetsuya się uparł. Za nic na świecie nie chciał słyszeć, że nie podoła i mogą wyniknąć z tego nieprzyjemne efekty uboczne w postaci bolącego tyłka, śladów zębów, malinek czy też ciągle niezaspokojonego popędu płciowego. Jak grochem o ścianę, kurczę.

Ciało pode mną nieopanowanie drga, a z jego ust wydostają się ciche westchnienia których, pomimo usilnych chęci, nie potrafi powstrzymać. To dość niespotykane widzieć go kompletnie roznegliżowanego, rozpalonego do czerwoności, a na dodatek tak głośnego. Niesamowicie intensywna mieszanka doznań, przez które zaczynam powoli tracić głowę. Jeszcze parę razy wyszepta moje imię tym roztrzęsionym głosem, a naprawdę stracę zdolność trzeźwego myślenia.

Próbuję się poruszyć, ale on machinalnie zaciska się wokół mnie jeszcze ciaśniej, przez co ledwo powstrzymuję głośne przekleństwo. Jezu, co to za kosmos. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zwariuję. Westchnąłem głęboko i pochyliłem się, żeby zlizać łzy z jego policzków. Niestety dzisiejszego wieczoru już trochę ich przeze mnie wylał, przez co czułem się jak jakiś zbrodniarz. Wręcz nienawidziłem kiedy płakał, a tym bardziej gdy byłem tego bezpośrednią przyczyną.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy wyciągnął ku mnie szyję, żebym go pocałował. Z ochotą wykonałem niemą prośbę, zasysając się dłużej na jego dolnej wardze pogryzionej do krwi. Pod językiem czułem chropowatość powstałej rany i metaliczny posmak, co tylko pogorszyło mi humor. Tak jak podejrzewałem kontynuacja tego była bez sensu. Tylko zadam mu więcej cierpienia i w sumie to nie wiadomo jak zakończy się nasze zbliżenie.

Oderwałem się od niego, co nagrodził jękiem protestu. Pogłaskałem po uspokajająco po skroni i powiedziałem :

- Nie zmuszaj się, Kurokocchi.

- Wcale się nie zmuszam.

- Nawet jeśli tak, to nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy. Powinniśmy przestać dopóki jeszcze mogę.

Jasnoniebieskie tęczówki rozbłysły słysząc to wyznanie. Przez chwilę milczał, uważnie obserwując mnie zaczerwienionymi oczami, po czym odparł z pełną powagą, przez którą całą atmosferę szlag jasny trafił.

- Prawda, czasami zachowujesz się jak pies, ale nie sądziłem, że z ciebie takie niewyżyte zwierzę. Sądziłem, że potrafisz lepiej się kontrolować.

- Rany, naprawdę wybrałeś sobie moment...

- Ale to w porządku – przerwał mi, uciekając wzrokiem w bok – To naprawdę w porządku skoro to właśnie ty, Kise – kun.

... ojej, chyba właśnie spełniły się wszystkie moje marzenia.

* * *

- Kise – kun, proszę nie bądź zazdrosny.

- Nie jestem!

- Jesteś.

- Wcale nie!

- Krzyczysz i jesteś podenerwowany. Naprawdę nie masz o co.

- Niby miałbym być zazdrosny o tego neandertalczyka z podwójnymi brwiami? Nie rozbawiaj mnie, Kurokocchi! To prawie tak samo jak bycie zazdrosnym o taką bzdetę jak fakt, że Aominecchi mówi ci po imieniu!

- Aha. Więc jednak jesteś.

- No bo ja nie mogę ci mówić po imieniu!

- Przecież nigdy ci tego nie zabroniłem.

- Niby tak, ale... serio, mogę do ciebie mówić Tetsu?

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Oh... rany, to super.

- Więc nie bądź proszę zazdrosny.

- Nie jestem!

- Kise – kun, twój upór jest dziecinny.

Zerknąłem na niego, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i raptownie się zatrzymałem. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Wyglądał teraz tak bezbronnie, że momentalnie się wewnętrznie rozczuliłem i prawie zapomniałem o co tak naprawdę byłem na niego obrażony. Kurczę, to niesamowite jak on na mnie intensywnie działa. Chyba właśnie przez to chodzę ciągle rozkojarzony i zbieram dodatkowe baty od Kasamatsu czy też menadżera.

- No bo jesteś z nim blisko!

- Blisko...?

- Chodzicie do tej samej klasy, macie wspólne treningi, szatnię... – momentalnie mnie zmroziło – Boże święty, Kurokocchi! Czy on cię molestuje!?

Złapałem go mocno za ramiona i potrzasnąłem, dając tym samym upust swojej panice, która była na pewno dość mocno przesadzona. Albo i nie. Bo w końcu kto potrafiłby się oprzeć takiemu słodziakowi? To oczywiste, że nikt! Gdzie ja miałem do tej pory oczy!?

Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek jeszcze zrobić, dostałem z kolanka w brzuch, przez co musiałem go puścić. Rozkaszlałem się, krzywiąc i obejmując za bolące miejsce. Cholera, obym tylko nie miał później siniaka, bo fotograf mnie zabije.

- Ała, za co!? To było okrutne, Kurokocchiii! – zawyłem, ledwo powstrzymując łzy.

- Wolałbym, żebyś to ty przestał mnie molestować w miejscach publicznych – odparł spokojnie – Kompletnie nie rozumiem twojego toku myślenia, Kise – kun. Jest tak nieprawdopodobny, że aż śmieszny.

- Nieprawda...!

- Prawda. To normalnie, że spędzam dużo czasu z Kagamim – kun, skoro wybraliśmy tą samą szkołę i drużynę koszykarską, która ma codziennie treningi. Nic na to nie poradzę, ale mogę zaręczyć, że nikt tam nie robi mi krzywdy.

Nadąłem policzki, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że ma rację i nie powinienem robić zamieszania z byle powodu. Tylko, kurczę, to chyba było ode mnie mimo wszystko silniejsze. W sumie to pokazywało jak bardzo mi na Tetsuyi zależało – w bardzo pokrętny sposób, ale jednak. Chciałem go chronić z całych sił i pozbyć się osób, które zagrażały mu w jakikolwiek sposób.

- Też chciałbym być przy tobie cały czas.

- Wiesz, że to raczej niemożliwe.

- Ale ja chcę, nooo...!

- Naprawdę jesteś jak takie duże dziecko, Kise – kun.

Zaśmiał się cicho i pociągnął mnie za rękaw beżowego mundurka, żebym się zniżył. Posłusznie wykonałem polecenie, a on wspiąwszy się na palce, delikatnie pocałował mnie w lekko otwarte usta. Serce momentalnie fiknęło mi w piersi koziołka, a w podbrzuszu pojawiły się przyjemne skurcze.

Rany, no i jak go tu nie kochać?

* * *

Jedna butelka. Dwie. Trzy. Cztery. Dwanaście...zaraz, zaraz, że co? Cholera, to chyba jakiś dziki kosmos, bo przy ósmej dawno straciłem rachubę, więc pewnie wyliczam bez sensu. Życie jest bez sensu. Ja jestem bez sensu. Chcę do domuuu...

- I właśnie dlatego ci mówię, Aominecchi – wyburczałem, pociągając kolejny, spory łyk zimnego piwa – Jakoś tak, chyba to wszystko nie ma sensu.

- Powtarzasz to od jakiś dobrych kilku godzin niczym tą pieprzoną mantrę – warknął, patrząc się na mnie zapitym wzrokiem – Jakbyś nie mógł ogarnąć tej swojej wymuskanej blond dupy i powiedzieć Tetsu, że ci na nim zależy. Ja wiem, że z niego ostra dziuńka jest i nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać, no ale kurwaaa, tak dalej być nie może!

- A co ja mam niby zrobić?

- Kwiatki, czekoladki, lubrykant czy coś w tym guście. Ewentualnie wibrator, jeśli ty go nie potrafisz zaspokoić do końca. Właśnie, jak tam twój kutas? Urósł od czasów gimnazjum? Bo jeśli nie to cieniutko, heheszki.

- Ale jesteś wredny! Wcale nie był taki mały! To ty masz ogromną pałę, jak jakiś mudżyn.

- Dla ciebie pan mudżyn!

- Spadaj, dupku.

- Wiesz to brzmi jakbym cię kiedyś przerżnął.

- Fuj, wypluj to... kurwa! Ale nie na mnie!

- Soraski, cioto.

- Głupie ganguro.

- Dobra, dobra już się tak nie bulwersuj, bo ci tapeta spłynie. A tak wracając do głównego tematu to musisz wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, bo inaczej Tetsu ci spierdoli z jakimś pierwszym lepszym lowelasem, który będzie miał nawet tylko ociupinkę więcej testosteronu od ciebie. Co wcale nie jest takim trudnym wyczynem. Musisz się zachowywać jak prawdziwy facet! Niech poczuje, że jednak to ty dominujesz, chociaż nadal nie mogę w to jakoś uwierzyć.

- To nie takie proste!

- Proste to nie jest, kiedy Satsuki dostaje okresu i warczy na mnie, że nadal trzymam w domu pornosy, mimo iż się z nią ożeniłem dobre pięć lat temu.

- Też tego nie rozumiem, Aominecchi. Przecież masz duże cycki w domu, które na dodatek nauczyły się gotować. Czego chcieć więcej?

- Świętego, jebanego, spokoju. Trzeba było zostać pedałem. Wszystko wtedy wydaje się prostsze.

- Serio...?

- No, bo patrz. Weźmy na przykład taki seks. Zero gry wstępnej, zero grzebania komuś w dupie, no chyba że ktoś lubi, zero czułości, pocałunków i tego typy bredni. Czyste, dzikie ruchanie. Kurwa, brzmi zajebiście.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że to tak wygląda?

- Ba, że tak. Spodnie w dół, kutas w górę i jedziemy w dziurę!

- Boże... jesteś najgorszy.

* * *

Kuroko od dłuższego czasu patrzył się na zachodzące słońce, mrużąc przy tym rozkosznie oczy. Podparłem brodę na nadgarstku, ciesząc się, że mogłem spędzić z nim dzisiejsze popołudnie. W końcu nasze grafiki zaczęły się ze sobą pokrywać, dzięki czemu mieliśmy więcej wolnego czasu dla siebie. Pogładziłem wierzch jego dłoni, aż do nadgarstka opuszkiem palca i spytałem :

- To naprawdę takie interesujące? Wolałbym, żebyś to jednak mi poświęcił całą swoją uwagę.

Zaśmiał się cicho i odwrócił w moją stronę, najwyraźniej bardzo rozbawiony. Pochylił się do przodu, obdarzając krótkim pocałunkiem, po czym dał mi pstryczka w czoło - co nagrodziłem jękiem niezadowolenia - i odparł :

- Nie masz być o co zazdrosnym. Po prostu to słońce przypomina mi ciebie.

Zamrugałem szybko, kompletnie zaskoczony jego wypowiedzią i bąknąłem :

- Co?

- Również przez cały czas wręcz świecisz swoją osobą – wytłumaczył, uważnie mnie obserwując spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek – Na początku oślepiasz, a tym samym kłopoczesz innych znajdujących się wokół ciebie. Wiele osób się odsuwa, jednak potem wraca podświadomie tęskniąc za tym niepowtarzalnym ciepłem. Po prostu przyciągasz do siebie ludzie, Kise – kun. Jest w tobie coś odurzającego.

Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, drapiąc się po zaczerwienionym policzku i kompletnie nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Wręcz płonąłem od środka, a fakt, że założył mój podkoszulek wcale nie poprawiał sytuacji. Oczywiście moje durne ciało wykonało ruch zanim mózg wszystko sobie przyswoił. Jak zawsze.

- O rany Kurokocchi, wiesz chyba się podnieciłem.

- Umrzyj, proszę.

- Jaki okrutny...!


End file.
